The present invention generally relates to fastening apparatus and associated methods, and more particularly relates to hinge structures used to pivotally interconnect two objects.
The pivotal joining of two sheet metal components, such as a housing and its access opening cover plate, is conventionally accomplished using separate hinge structures which are operatively secured to each of the components by welds, various types of threaded fasteners or other types of separate securement structures such as rivets. A variety of well known problems, limitations and disadvantages are typically associated with this previous necessity of utilizing separate hinge structures to pivotally interconnect two sheet metal components.
For example, the need in the overall manufacturing process to provide and attach separate hinge structures increases both inventory and assembly costs, thereby correspondingly increasing the price of the finished product. Additionally, when a welding process is used to secure the separate hinge structures to the two components to be pivotally joined, considerable energy costs are incurred, expensive automated welding equipment is typically required, and the finish of the two components is marred, thereby precluding in many instances the ability to economically pre-coat the components before they are joined. Moreover, the checking of weld quality typically entails destructive testing.
When separate fastening members such as screws or rivets are used to secure hinge structures to the objects to be pivotally joined, the overall cost of the finished product is undesirably increased, and it is necessary to puncture one or both of the objects, thereby adding steps to the fabrication process and creating undesirable fluid leak paths through the walls of the product. The same is true when a rivet, pin or the like is directly utilized as the pivot element.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified, less expensive hinge structure which pivotally joins two objects, such as a housing body and its associated cover plate member, and eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional hinge structures.